


Marry Me?

by zialloverzerrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Businessman!Zayn, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Genderswap, Love, girl!Niall, ziall date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zialloverzerrie/pseuds/zialloverzerrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall was dressed in hot-pink shorts and an off-white tank top which hung loosely on her small body. <br/>"Niall, you look beautiful love. Come here." Niall plopped herself onto the bed right besides me.<br/>"Honey, you don't look that bad yourself. Anyway, I know there's something going on, soooo OPEN UP QUICK." Obviously she knew something was going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me?

I'm Zayn Malik, the CEO of 'The Malik Group Of Industries' also know as the 'Best Business Leader' in the 21st Century.   
Well to be honest, good business leaders create a vision, articulate the vision, they passionately own the vision and relentlessly drive it to completion. 

But I could never be here without my colleagues, my clients, my work unit and ofcourse, my Assistant. Most of you will find this pretty unusual cause 'How can an Assistant play an important role in a business tycoon's life?'

Well here's the answer; Niall Horan is the best assistant/secretary/girlfriend/advisor that a businessman could ever ask for. Yes, she is my girlfriend too. Ni, she can be beautiful when she wants to, but she can also be sexy as fuck when she has to.

Currently, I have a special day planned out for Niall and I to spend as it's our 2nd year Anniversary. I've set everything up with my best friend a.k.a Louis Tomlinson's help. I hope everything works out as planned cause I really want my babe to have the best.  
I call Louis up to enquire about the set-up.

"Lou, is everything done? We'll be leaving in 2 hours Louis. I can't screw this up. I'm pretty sure she has no idea about where I'm going to take her." 

"Yeah Zayn, everything's in order. You've spent so much on all this, I'm so glad you've finally found the girl of your dreams." Louis' words calmed me down a bit.

"Thank you so much Lou. Your opinion means the world to me. Anyway, I gotta go, Ni's coming back into the bedroom. BYE." I quickly hung up on Louis and looked at Niall making her way into the bedroom.

Niall was dressed in hot-pink shorts and an off-white tank top which hung loosely on her small body.   
"Niall, you look beautiful love. Come here." Niall plopped herself onto the bed right besides me.

"Honey, you don't look that bad yourself. Anyway, I know there's something going on, soooo OPEN UP QUICK." Obviously she knew something was going on. 

"Well, it's a secret. But I've got something for you. I really hope you like it." Zayn pulled out 3 boxes from underneath the bed and gave them to Niall.

"Happy 2nd Year babe. I love you so much baby girl." Zayn pecked her nose.

"Awww, thanks Zee, I'll open these up." Niall looked like a child who just recieved her Christmas present. 

Niall opened the first box which revealed a beautiful red-lace dress from Valentino alont with red Louboutins.  
"Aww, Zayn love, you didn't have to bring me all of this. You're spoiling me baby." The look on Niall's face was so beautiful and humble.

"I love spoiling you baby girl. It's a hobby of mine." Zayn said truthfully.

Niall looked at the second box knowing that there would be jewellery in it. What she didn't expect was a necklace from Tiffany's Legacy Collection. She squealed in excitement and looked at Zayn with adoration.  
"Thank you so much Zayn. I love what you've given me baby. I'm so sorry, I'll never be able to match with your gifts." Niall frowned a little at that thought.

"Don't ever say that again Niall. The biggest gift that you've given me is definately all your love. The way you shower me with your love, I'm the luckiest man in the world." 

Niall was about to open the 3rd box but Zayn stopped her.

"The 3rd one's for later. Go get ready for the most beautiful evening of your life." 

\--)--

Niall stepped out of the room loking as stunning as possible. Zayn couldn't take his eyes off her appearance. He blue eyes shone so bright in red attire. The necklace looked spectacular on her, as if made for her to wear.  
"You look like a goddess. When did I get so lucky?" Niall shot him a smile before they walked towards the car.

Zayn decided to drive her in his Aston Martin Db5. The car ride was long and peaceful. Niall held onto Zayn's hand throughout the entire journey. 

"Can I know where were going? Please?" Niall begged for the 53rd time.

"Were almost here love. It's a surprise. I'm not telling you a single thing." I slightly chuckled at her grumbly reaction.

After a good 2 hours, we reached our destined location. 

Niall's POV:

We finally reached our destinations. Zayn blind-folded me and guided me towards wherever the hell he wanted to go. 

I always knew that Zayn, he was the perfect guy. Everything about him is so wonderful, I can't even use words to describe what a gentleman he is.   
Zayn slowly removed the blind fold off leaving me awestruck in my surroundings. 

We were at the lake. In the middle was a platform on which settled a beautiful white table with two white chairs. I could see a beautiful roast on the table . There were rose petals all around the table. I loved red roses. They were definately my favourite flowers. Besides the table was a beautiful mattress with a silky, red duvet laying over it. I think we were spending the night here. there was slow music playing from a little stereo besides the bed. But, What caught my eyes was the lamp hanging above all these beautiful decors. It was in the shape of a cupid, which stands for love.   
I couldn't believe it. I was stoked and extremely happy. Zayn had truly impressed me.

" Zayn, its beautiful, I love everything about it." I said in a peaceful way. Zayn wrapped his arms around my waist...

"Not as beautiful as you. Baby, you deserve this, you are truly amazing in more then one way.Happy 2nd Anniversary love. Lets go now." 

We ate and fed each other the beautiful roast. Everything here was extraordinary. The serenity of the environment and the love filled in the air was growing. I was a bit confused cause Zayn said that he's open the 3rd box later. I decided to ask him.

"Zayn, you told me that you'd open the 3rd box later love. What's in it?" Zayn slowly stoop up and took my hand in his, kissing all my fingers.

"The day I met you, I knew I had fallen for your eyes. In the next few days, you had convinced me that my heart did beat for someone special. You have a special thing about yourself Ni, you're so carefree and adorable, it brings me happiness. You, my love, brings me happiness. Our love is pure, it's somethng we'd never hide. I'd leave everything for you in a heartbeat, you just need to ask. What I'm trying to say is that, I want to spend each day of my life waking up to your ocean-blue orbs. So Ms. Niall Horan, Will you like to be Missus Malik? Will you marry me Niall?"   
Zayn opened the box and there emerged a beautiful diamond ring with 'N+Z' engraved on it.

Niall nodded in agreement and said, " Yes Zayn. OMG! Yes I will be your better half. I love you baby."

"I can't wait to get married to you,love." Zayn pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I can't wait either Mr.Malik."

"Me neither Mrs. Malik" 

 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my work. It's not proof-read though. SORRY x


End file.
